Sue-Will Relationship
The Sue-Will Relationship, is also known as Suester, Wue or Schuevester is the feud, friendship and one-time romantic relationship, between Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester. They are known to be enemies, and are often competing for funding or pitting their respective clubs against each other. However, they also have had moments of mutual respect and possible friendship, and a once-off fake romantic relationship. Episodes Season One Pilot Sue tries to put Will off trying to sign popular kids up for Glee Club. Sue calls Will 'buddy' and buys him and Ken Tanaka coffee. She says to not pretend these kids are special, believing the Glee Club is the basement of the social ladder. Showmance Sue tells Will they need twelve members for Regionals, and offers Will the opportunity to disband Glee Club and become an assistant on the Cheerios. Sue demands Will's resignation and the disbanding of Glee Club. Throwdown Will and Sue have a series of arguments. Sue becomes co-director of the Glee Club and splits the group up into two groups. Sue steps down as co-director of Glee Club after her and Will have a series of arguments. Mash-Up Will and Sue make amends over their series of arguments in Throwdown as Will gives Sue dance lessons for her date with Rod Remington. She is nicer to him because she is in love, but when she finds Rod Remington cheating on her and their relationship stops, she becomes mean to Will again and asks for the New Directions' sectionals setlist to leak it to the adversary show-choirs. Wheels Will and Sue argue briefly about Becky Jackson. Will assumes that she is up to something, when Sue is truly inspired by Becky's braveness and the comparison to her sister. Hairography Sue gives New Directions' set list for Sectionals to rival glee-clubs. Sectionals Sue tries to cover up the fact she has leaked New Directions' set list and they argue. The Power of Madonna Will and Sue argue over the use of Madonna songs in their performances. Sue repeatedly insults Will's hair and he does so back. Sue also sings Vogue with the lyrics "Will Schuester, I hate you." Funk Will pretends to want her and seduces her by singing Tell Me Something Good. Later in this episode, Sue writes in her journal "I admit it. I have feelings for Will Schuester." She agrees to go on a date with him, but he doesn't show up. This one event destroys Sue, and she pulls the Cheerios out of Nationals. Will realizes that everyone at the school is depressed now, and apologizes to Sue, who claims that she faked her love for him the entire time. The Cheerios win Nationals and Sue blackmails Will into letting her use the choir room as a trophy room, or he has to kiss her on the lips. He almost goes through with kissing her but she backs away and puts the trophy in his classroom anyway. Journey Sue gets herself a place on the Regionals judges panel intending to sabotage their chances of winning. However, in the end, Sue puts New Directions in first place on her ballot paper. Sue convinces Figgins to give Glee Club another year together, as she would miss the challenge of always trying to bring them down. Season Two Audition Will and Sue become friends. They team up, with the sole purpose of making Coach Beiste leave so they can get more funding for New Directions and The Cheerios. Will and Sue even save each other, but when Will realizes that he's been mean and apologizes to Shannon, Sue betrays him by phoning Dustin Goolsby to let him know about how talented Sunshine is, so that she will be a part of Vocal Adrenaline opposed to New Directions. Comeback Sue joins Glee Club to try and regain a sense of purpose in her life. Will, realizing that she is not understanding the purpose of the New Directions and trying to bring out the good in her, brings her to a hospital for children affected by cancer and they sing This little light of mine together. She also joins in the New Directions number SING!, a song that she chose because she believed that none of the Glee Club students had properly learned their lesson and sung an anthem, but at the end of the episode, she reveals to Will that she has joined an adversary show-choir, Aural Intensity, to bring New Directions down. Funeral The Glee Club arranges the funeral for Sue's sister, Jean. Sue is initially resistant, but when she sees how personal they had made it, and how many people showed up, she is really touched by this. During the ceremony, she grasps Will's hand. Will reads Sue's speech about her sister for her because she is too emotional to read it. At the end of the episode, Sue promises that she will stop bullying. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Sue promises Will she will stop trying to destroy him and New Directions and will focus all her attention on running for Congress. The Spanish Teacher Sue's plan to have a baby reaches to Will, to whom she requests for him to become a donor in order for her to become a mother. Will upon this request, declines leaving Sue agitated and upset. On My Way Sue watches the New Directions perform at Regionals, which is located at McKinley. After the performance, she tells Will that she would like to help make New Directions win. Will asks what the catch is, but she says there is none. She also tells him that she's pregnant, and he congratulates her. They hug. Big Brother When Sue is typically mean to the Glee Club as she takes over booty camp, Will angrily tells her that they should inspire them instead of terrorizing them, and says he thought s he had turned over a new leaf. Sue tells him that it's her baby hormones and he should stop trying to understand her moods. When Sue says that she's going for a check up to find out her baby's gender, Will agrees with Emma that they should come with her for support. He is later seen with her and Emma waiting in the waiting room. At the end of the episode, she apologizes to the Glee Club for her behavior and says that she's here for two reasons: Will needs at least one adult friend and she's hoping that the Glee Club's positive attitude will rub off on her unborn fetus. Saturday Night Glee-ver Will seeks Sue's advice when he realizes that a few students in the New Directions are having problems deciding their future. They decide together to make the Glee kids sing Saturday Night Fever themed songs for inspiration (despite the fact that many of the kids hate disco). They dance together during the Night Fever and Stayin' Alive performances. Props During Props, in Tina's hallucination, Will and Sue switch characters. They also have a brief argument about props which Sue tries to introduce to New Directions to create a high-concept routine for Nationals. Nationals Will and Sue have a brief talk at the beginning of the episode to decide what to do when Mercedes gets food poisoning. At the end of the episode, Sue tells Will she knows she will be teacher of the year from Becky and Will tells her she deserves it, that she's had a rough year but she was able to get through it. However, Sue lied because it is in fact Will who wins the award, which means that she wanted it to be a surprise for him like the others. She congratulates him and seems happy for him. Goodbye During the graduation ceremony, Sue is seen hugging Will quickly, proving that they are now friends. Season Four The New Rachel Sue suggests that Will apply for the Blue Ribbon panel for the Arts and the Show Choir because his job at McKinley is done. Makeover In Makeover, Sue and Will talk in the teacher's lounge room and he says he's running out of ideas for the Glee Club set-list, Sue says he never had any good ideas. Later, Will decides to join the show choir committee trip, meaning he'll be out of McKinley for a few months, so Sue writes his resume for him, even including lies such as, "Will Schuester took my child out of me with his bare hands." Will and Sue are happy and Sue says "Finally, I want you out of McKinley, but for a good reason." The Role You Were Born to Play Sue has a feud with Will and Finn, complaining about how Finn should not cast Unique as Rizzo in Grease. Will says that he can't make the choices because he isn't the one directing the musical, angering Sue further. Glease During the feud in Figgins office in the last episode, Finn ends with by calling Sue's baby a retard, infuriating Sue further. Sue later causes another argument with Figgins, Will and Finn present, saying that if Finn takes over Glee Club on Will's Blue Ribbon Panel leave, her attitude towards the New Directions will be over. Despite this, Finn goes on to take over the Glee Club, substituting for Will. Thanksgiving When Sue and Emma sit in the audience, waiting for New Directions Sectional's performance, Will arrives just in time and kisses Emma. Sue groans at their romance. Swan Song New Direction's rush to the choir room, taking care of Marley and Will notifies the club that they may be disqualified but Sue comes in, crushing Will and New Direction's, telling them that the Warblers have already claimed victory. I Do In this episode, Sue walks into the church in her wedding dress, which is an exact replica of Emma's, surprising everyone, including Will. She tells him that “Emma has left the building“. She says it's also revenge on Will for working with Finn Hudson by walking down the aisle with the identical wedding dress. Feud In this episode, Sue and Blaine feud in the choir room with their songs, after the performance Will asks the New Directions who say think is the winner and almost everyone votes for Sue. Shooting Star In this episode, Will is shocked when he finds out that the gun that was used during the school shooting was Sue's. She stated that it accidentally went off when she did her daily check. Therefore, Sue turned herself in and was resigned from her job. When Sue packs her things in her office, Will confronts Sue about it and tells her that he doesn't believe her confession, but Sue insists that she's being honest about it. Although Will is still suspicious about it, Sue asks him to keep an eye on Becky, marking her departure from the school. Songs Duets *''This Little Light of Mine by Harry Dixon Loes. (Comeback)'' (Unreleased) *''Mister Monotony by ''Judy Garland. ''(Makeover) (Cut and unreleased) Related Songs *Vogue by ''Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) - ''In the original version, Madonna sings "Betty Davis, we love you" in the bridge. In the episode, the line is re-written as "Will Schuester, I hate you." *Tell Me Something Good by Rufus. (Funk) - Will sings this song to try to seduce an unimpressed Sue. *Night Fever'' by'' The Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) - Will and Sue both dance side to side during this number. Trivia *Sue makes lots of jokes about Will's hair. This is because she is jealous of him since she damaged her hair with chemicals to emulate Madonna. (The Power of Madonna'') *Sue is constantly trying to destroy Will's New Directions, however there were few exceptions when she supported them. *Both their duets were either unreleased or cut. Gallery 3DAYS.jpg 550w_ustv_glee_sue_will.jpg|Promotional posters for season 2 glee-sue-and-will1.jpg|Sue telling Shue off. (usual situation) gleesueandwill-453375.jpeg|More promotional posters sue-and-will_558x422.jpg|Discussing the Glee club. Sue-and-Will-Glee-580x435.jpg|Sorting out set lists. sue-and-will.jpg|Sue watching over Will's shoulder. tumblr_l40ul0fjjF1qbe30xo1_500.jpg|Look at his face. tumblr_l61tydtMNo1qavl3no1_500.jpg|Will and sue arguing. Crazy pic.png|She doesn't seem impressed. Sueschue.jpg|Will singing to Sue. Will-sue-laugh.jpg|Laughing at the latest football coach. Willsuealmost.png|About to kiss. Suester 1.jpg Suester 2.jpg Suester 3.jpg Suester 5.png Tumblr_l877nv3VNc1qzyzyno1_500.gif 7-sue-vomit_l.jpg GLEE-SUE-VENOM-2.gif glee1-suewill-pizzaprank2.jpg images8888.jpg sue and will.png Sue and Will.jpg will-and-sue.jpg Willsue.jpg tumblr_madn8f6m581qa93cao3_1280.jpg tumblr_madn8f6m581qa93cao4_1280.jpg Soft Schue.jpg Tux Sue.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.58.png.jpg rivals sue and will.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h57m06s36.png Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Lol sue and-will brit allornothing.jpg Rivals sue and will.jpg tumblr_m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o2_r1_250.gif Sue- will.png Wue gobr.jpg|Wue GOBR Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships